The Translational Pathology and Imaging (TPI) Core provides high quality biospecimens, research histology services, and imaging services to support the translational efforts of the SPORE. The Core banks and distribute human colorectal neoplasms and matched normal tissue samples to investigators in the Vanderbilt Gl SPORE and other Gl SPORES and banks portions of polyps and biopsies of grossly normal colorectal mucosa to facilitate research in adenoma recurrence (Project 4). Detailed biospecimen annotation, including histopathologic features, preanalytical variables, tissue quality metrics, and clinical outcome is recorded in relational databases supported and maintained by the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core. The Core follows a rigorous quality assurance program to ensure biospecimen and data quality. Other services include research immunohistochemistry, interpretation of mouse and human histopathologic findings, custom tissue microarray design, and consultative services for laser capture microscopy. The Core protects patient confidentiality through use of an explicit consent form that specifically addresses use of extraneous tissue for research purposes and through de-identification of specimens. The Gl SPORE Tissue Core at VUMC has partnered with other mechanisms for tissue collection at VUMC under Dr. Washington's direction, the Tissue Morphology SubCore of the Digestive Disease Research Center, and the VUMC-led Western Division of the Cooperative Human Tissue Network to provide these services in a cost-effective manner. This Core will provide pathology support to all four SPORE projects and will collaborate with the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core.